


Crowd Pleaser

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Somebody who can do Both [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, As in ones that appear if you're destined to be together, Bartender!Ravus, Dancing, First Time, Ignis is going to strangle Noctis, M/M, Mating Marks, Modern AU, Noctis is bad at keeping his hands to himself, Organized Crime! Noctis, Probably also Prompto, Prompto dances like Noctis Fucks, clubs, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Noctis: Prince of a crime family, doesn't know what he wants, lovelessPrompto: Photographer, Virgin, Dancer who could give anyone a heart attackNoctis doesn't know what it is, maybe it's the roll of those fucking hips, maybe it's the laugh, either way somethings about to change. His father sees a tool, Ignis sees a negotiator, Gladio something to protect, but Prompto see's lonely eyes and friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Promptis and it had to be this...ay...enjoy  
> Also the soulmark thing was just me being like...yeah...this is good, so forgive me if it's weird.  
> Follow me on tumblr  
> mostlyvoidpartiallysass.tumblr.com
> 
> Version of the song I love:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGcmZB47dn8

Noctis sat in his usual booth overlooking the dance floor, Gladio on his right and Ignis on his left. His dark eyes scanned the growing crowd and he took a slow sip on his drink, nose wrinkling slightly at the taste of the Cognac on his tongue. Appearances, Ignis' quick glance reminded him, were worth more than his personal tastes sometimes. They were expecting a client, someone high up enough that Regis had sent his own son to meet them. As their personal guard let several barely dressed women into the booth Noctis decided if it was anyone shy of the mayor of Insomnia he was going to leave it to Ignis and get out of the place.

The music wasn't deafening yet but Noctis knew it was early yet, they always arrived ahead of time by enough to make the club their home turf. It was a all an elegant game, one that Noctis had grown tired of by this part of the week, having more meetings that required he personally act as the "Lucian King"'s hand lately. Settling into his seat he opted to ignore the Cognac until their contact arrived. Gladio had become a perch for a pretty red-head and Ignis was doing his best to avoid talking with a pair of brunette's, leaving the blonde wearing a dress Noctis was sure she was not planning on eating in standing in front of him. From the slight crease in her expression he'd been ignoring her for a while.

He gave her his best slow smile, the one that he knew made him look dangerous.

"Sorry sugar, I thought I must've dreamt you up there for a moment. Now, tell me how someone got as gorgeous as you?"

The words fell like too sugary icing as the woman practically purred. He was sure many of the girls they let crawl over them for looks were wonderful people, when they weren't drunk and trying to win him for a prize. He wished they could forego the whole bit but even Gladio agreed, it was expected. Tuning in to the blonde enough to respond appropriately, Noctis settled in for the wait.

* * *

Prompto paid the cover charge, still a bit sore that Cindy had cancelled on him last minute. They weren't exactly close so he understood her reluctance to come dancing with him once her other friends had to reschedule, but it didn't stop the bitter taste in his mouth. 

"Alone again?"

Prompto just glared at the bouncer and ducked inside. He shrugged his jacket off just inside the door and shoved it between the booth and the wall where it was well hidden. His arms bared, he headed toward the restroom for a moment. He examined himself in the mirror wondering if the light eyeliner had been too much. Shrugging he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of himself in his black tank, tight pants, double low slung belts, scarf trailing out of his pocket, fingerless gloves, and styled blonde hair. His usual pre-dancing checklist. It was always fun to see what he looked like at the end and compare the two images.

He stopped at the bar and flashed a smile at Ravus who just rolled his eyes and brought Prompto the same drinks he ordered every weekend. Two shots of absinthe and a glass of water.

He slapped a twenty down, dropped the burning sugar cubes in and tipped them back. The familiar heat swirling in his mouth as it went down. He took a couple sips of water, patiently waiting for a song he couldn't resist.

 

His water was about half gone when it came up.

_Black BeaAtles in the city._

A slow smirk curled his lips and he hopped of his seat as Ravus moved the water out of the way for him, Prompto saluting his thanks.

* * *

 

_That girl is a real crowd pleaser_

Noctis was boredly looking over the dancers when a flash of pale skin drew his eyes. The song had been on the radio a lot lately and he'd been about to make a complaint to Gladio, the girls having left to powder their noses or whatever, but he found himself frozen as the patch of skin turned out to be a gorgeous blonde male. Noctis was standing before he consciously thought about it, Ignis' question falling on deaf ears as he stepped down from the booth.

The black tank highlighted the movement of the boy's ( _Man's?)_ shoulders as he rolled them, head lolling attractively to the side. Noctis watched a pink tongue slid over pale lips and he came closer, simply walking in the sea of dancers. From here he could watch the rise and fall of the blonde's hips as his feet worked. The full roll of his stomach made Noctis want to moan aloud and he found himself standing directly behind the beauty. He could practically feel Ignis' glare. Noctis had never done this before, only dancing in his own room, too many expectations rode on him too ever be seen as anything but dignified and proud. He didn't know what did it, but he knew that was about to change.

_Don't fuck with me, I'll break your heart_

* * *

Prompto was used to people partnering with him for a song, sometimes they hoped for more, but he wasn't interested. When a pair of warm hand rested on his hips he assumed it was another instance and let a movement roll through him, dropping him to his knees. The hands slid to his shoulders as he did so and when he came back up they spun him to look into a pair of intense eyes that Prompto thought could rival space for their depth. The eyes were set in one of the loveliest faces Prompto had ever seen, and as a professional photographer, he'd seen a lot.

_Young bull living like an old geaser_

The intense and beautiful black-haired young man wasn't moving so Prompto dropped his own hands to the mans hips and pulled them together, guiding him with his own movements. It took a moment but then they were both in motion. Prompto lead him through the rest of the song, never letting their bodies part for more than a beat and he watched the other man lick his lips, shivers of energy passing through him as he found it harder to ignore the heat of another body than usual. He stepped back as the song started to fade into another, a laugh brightening his features.

"You ever danced before dude? Because for a novice that was pretty good."

In his suit the other had clearly not come to dance and when he shook his head in answer Prompto just smiled wider, offering his hand with a silly gesture. He enjoyed the way they moved together and figured he might as well teach the dark-haired male some moves. He very firmly told himself it did _not_ have anything to do with those endless eyes or the touch of a shy smile as Mr. suit accepted his hand.

* * *

Noctis had practically choked when the blonde pressed against him, but he found himself enjoying the motions of dancing with him and hadn't been able to resist the offer of more.

He had no idea how long they'd been at it, the world narrowed down to a narrow waist under his fingers and bright blue eyes. All he knew was that his father was going to kill him, but it didn't matter. Not much mattered as he slid a hand up the smaller man's torso to hold his throat in a loose circle, their hips pressing together and the blonde covered the hand at his waist and slid the other into Noctis' hair. Their bodies flush as they moved, Noctis' jacket was somewhere under their feet and his dress shirt was partially unbuttoned and sweat transferred from one to the other.

Finally the blonde pulled away, his pupils blown wide, chest heaving and sweat rolling under his temples. Noctis doubted he was any better off as he licked his lips, watching how the other tracked the motion.

"Drink?"

Noctis nodded, still not trusting himself to speak. He let the other take his hand and pull him through the crowd, glancing back at his booth where Gladio was rising to his feet and Ignis looked scandalized. A man with a long coat and almost burgundy hair was with them but Noctis thought "Fuck it."

He followed the hand tugging him to the bar where a half-glass of water and another full one was set in front of the blonde who flicked his fingers in Noctis' direction. A glass was set in front of him as well and he greatfully drank.

When he felt like he might have regained some of himself he turned to face the blonde again, watching him down the last of the first glass. He flicked up a finger and downed the second glass as well before facing Noctis in return.

Noctis covered his surprise at the motion, after all almost no one he knew would dare do something like that, and held out a hand with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde regarded it for a moment and then grinned, shaking it.

"Prompto."

"Noct"

"Do you wanna come home with me?"

Noctis blinked in surprise, opening his mouth to reply and then closing it. He watched as Prompto's already flushed skin reddened more and his blue eyes went comically wide. He thrust his hands toward Noctis, waving them back and forth quickly.

"Shit! No, forget that. I didn't mean-I just meant...Ah!"

Noctis had to laugh and was surprised at himself, how good he felt with Prompto who was still clearly mortified.

"I didn't mean it like that. I swear! I just wondered if you were tired of dancing and maybe wanted to like...hang out?"

Prompto bit his lip and Noctis gave him a confused raise of his eyebrows. He expected the blonde to need more to understand the question but Prompto apparently didn't.

"Oh! yeah. I mean, I know it's weird to ask someone I just met and really haven't talked with to come hang out but I don't really have any friends and you don't seem like a serial killer, at least not like a creepy rapist one and oh god Prom shut up!"

Noctis laughed again and decided that yes, he would love to just go hang out with Prompto.

"Sure, I'll come over."

Prompto grinned at him and Noctis felt a sort of warmth coil in his stomach. He was irrationally proud of having made someone like Prompto happy.

"Yes! Oh, but promise you're not a crazy killer or something?"

Noctis laughed, already opening his mouth to make that promise when a large hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Prince Noctis, would you care to come back to the both now?"

Gladiolus' tone wasn't one that suggested he wanted an argument, but Noctis was very proficient in ignoring those sorts of cues and he shrugged his guard off. He offered Prompto an apologetic smile, ignoring the way the blonde had frozen in his seat, and turned to fully face Gladio on his stool.

"No, I would not. You and Iggy can handle whatever it is just fine and I am going with my new friend to do normal friend things. You can tell my father that I love and respect him but I am not only his tool and when he remembers that I'll _think_ about doing another meet-up for him."

Gladiolus looked from Noctis to Prompto with a glower. Noctis knew he wasn't about to give up so he slid off the stool, grabbed Prompto's hand and turned away, leading the blonde out of the noise club.

"Oh...oh I am so dead. My father will get Gladio to string me over the city gate for that. I'm sorry Prompto, forget about that guy, he's a friend of my father's and my dad's really protective of me for so-"

Prompto's expression cut Noctis' rambling off. The blonde looked ready to bolt.

" _Prince Noctis?_ As is Noctis Lucis, son of Regis Lucis? The damned crime lord?! I was totally joking about the crazy serial killer thing! Holy shit...So that must've been Gladdy, the guard with wings...HOLY CRAP!"

Noctis cringed, it was unusual for someone to recognize his name without some sort of lead up and he was resigning himself to go back inside and fix things with Ignis and Gladiolus since Prompto was going to leave him in a panic when instead...

"That's cool as hell! Probably sucks a whole big bag of dick though. You know what you need Noct? Video games."

Prompto held up a set of keys and grinned as he clicked the fob, his bike beeping behind him. Noctis could only stare when he realized that not only was the blonde not wigged, but he had also immediately gone back to being exactly as informal as before. He eyed the keys warily for a moment though.

"You're good to drive?"

Prompto nodded, serious for a moment.

"Yeah, I burned through most of the alchohol in my system dancing with you. I'm golden. I even have my spare helmet with me, I was supposed to bring an acquaintance but she bailed...like I said, I'm a friendless loser."

He laughed at the end, giving Noctis the impression that while his loneliness bothered him, the blonde didn't let it consume him. Prompto tapped his butt, making Noctis jump, and lead him off.

* * *

Prompto was just glad he'd cleaned his apartment earlier that day. For once being crazy bored had been a good thing it looked like as he left Noctis in. Oh, and wasn't that just a can of worms, Noctic Lucis, in _his_ living room. Prompto couldn't find it in him to care though. If Noctis' personality was anything like his dancing they would get on just fine and so far Prompto was feeling pretty good about the whole thing. That was until Noctis bent to unlace his dress shoes and Prompto became aware of the movement of muscles under his clothes again. He'd been largely ignoring it, even on the ride over.

Prompto swallowed hard, maybe if he wasn't so freaking clueless in that department he'd have a shot with Noctis, as it was though...he snorted and shook his head, tugging off his own boots. Noctis eyed him curiously but accepted his shrug as answer enough.

They settled for a vicious round of King's Knight, the PS4 version, and Prompto was happy to find that Noctis was more than able to hold his own, especially since Prompto had an embarrassing number of hours logged. By the time they had settled their seven round match (Noctis: 4, Prompto: 3) it was considerably late and Prompto's stomach was growling. He stood and stretched and was about the apologize when Noctis made a rumble of his own and they both started to laugh.

"Well, I have some stuff but I really, really don't want to bother cooking..."

Prompto hummed in thought and started

"You know there's this great place, Nirvana..."

at the same time Noctis said

"I usually order stuff from Nirvana, it's a..."

They looked at each other and grinned, Noctis was so relax and Prompto had to wonder when he ever got to just be young like this. Noctis quirked an eyebrow and Prompto followed his unspoken thought as they both blurted their order

"Orange chicken, hot and sour soup!"

Prompto laughed and pinched himself in an exaggerated motion as Noctis looked at him in surprise again.

"Okay, now I know I've just hallucinated you! I'm going to wake up passed out in the club bathroom with Ravus telling me off about over-doing it. Again."

Noctis shook his head, the spread of a real smile stretching his face felt so good.

"If someone's dreaming it's got to be me. There's no way someone as gorgeous and amazing as you would ever dream of taking me home."

A silence fell then and Noctis looked at his lap, embarrassed he had let that slip out. Prompto flushed brightly, not understanding how Noctis could possibly think _he_ was the amazing one. He looked at the other and coughed softly, when Noctis didn't look up he reached out a slightly shaky hand and tilted his chin up.

Their eyes met and Prompto licked his lips nervously.

"I've never...I don't bring...Noct."

He cleared his throat and tried again,

"I've never done this before, but I think with you I might? I don't care if I won't see you again after tonight. I hope I will but if not...well that's life I guess. Tonight, right now...you fit here."

He touched his own chest above his heart.

"You fill up this place and I think I might never get that again, you know? So even though we barely know each other and you're basically a crime lord and I'm just a silly photographer...I want...Noct I want you."

Prompto had leaned closer as he spoke, his face painfully earnest but he waited for Noctis to decide. The dark haired male took a moment to understand what Prompto meant and he raised a hand of his own, the both of them blushing, to cup Prompto's cheek.

"I won't let it be just tonight Prompto. On my life, I wont just be with you and then leave you behind."

Prompto didn't have time to reply as Noctis closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. It was light and a little unsure at first but then he kissed Noctis back and the dark haired young man stood so that he could be pressed flush against Prompto. A slow lick at the blondes lower lip and their tongues were tangled together, a muffled sound swallowed by Noctis as he worked his fingers under Prompto's shirt, tracing over his stomach. He pulled back and lifted the blonde's shirt over his head, surprised when Prompto flushed and tried to cover his lower abdomen.

Noctis didn't speak as he moved the blonde's hands to reveal his stretch marks, most of which were faded but some looked a bit darker. Prompto looked away, biting his lip in shame. Noctis gently traced the lighting arc of one mark and dropped to his knees, leaving Prompto to gasp as he kissed the marks, licking over the deepest ones.

As he knelt he worked off Prompto's belts and undid his pants, pausing to tug his own shirt over his head still partially buttoned.

"B-Bedroom?"

Noctis nodded and Prompto lead him down the small hallway to a wide bedroom with a queen mattress in the center. Noctis took in the grey and red blankets and how soft they looked, smiling at Prompto before he guided the other to stand in front of the bed. Noctis worked off his own pants first and then set his hands on Prompto's hips, looking at him to check it was alright, he slowly slid the tight pants down pale legs, bending to kiss the blonde's knees and ankles. Prompto shivered as Noctis slid a hand up to spread across his stomach and pushed, forcing him to fall onto his bed.

Dragging his fingers over Prompto's hips Noctis licked behind his knees, tasting the lingering sweat from their dancing and causing Prompto to shiver. He licked up the helpless man's legs, sliding his fingers into Prompto's boxers and easing them down so his hardened length was freed. Prompto blushed again and lifted his hips, allowing Noctis to finish removing his underwear before making short work of his own briefs. Prompto looked at Noctis' nude form kneeling between his own legs and felt a rush of arousal as well as nerves. Noctis watched his eyes tighten and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Still okay?"

Prompto nodded and then licked his lips to speak, face burning.

"Yeah...whatever we do....I um...I don't think I'll last."

Noctis just ran a thumb over Prompto's lips, giving a noncommittal hum but the softening of his eyes reassured Prompto just the same. Noctis slid up until he could plant warm open mouthed kisses along Prompto's collar and both shuddered at the amount of skin contact. The unfamiliar feeling of another man's cock pressing next to his hip sent another spike of need through the blonde and he squirmed, reaching over the side of his bed. He snagged what he was looking for with the tips of his fingers and drug it from underneath his bed. Noctis frowned at his movements until Prompto held up a bottle of lube with a cheeky smile.

The smile slid off his face though when he realized what else he was missing though and he bit his lip.

"I, uh, I don't have condoms."

Noctis just huffed affectionately and stood, yanking his wallet from his pocket and holding one up.

"Sometimes too protective bodyguard's do come in handy...who knew?"

Prompto laughed at the image of Gladiolus trying to force Noctis to take the condom and Noctis' apparent acceptance. He didn't ask if Noctis had used them before, partially because it didn't matter, and partially because with their problem solved Noctis had fallen on him with renewed vigor.

If anyone in history had ever been kissed more thoroughly Prompto wanted to meet them. Noctis' lips moved against his, working them into a bit of a frenzy as he licked into Prompto's mouth and over his bottom lip, nipping and pulling so their teeth clacked at times and Prompto was heaving for breath as Noctis pulled back, open mouthed. The glisten of saliva on Noctis' face made Prompto's stomach clench pleasantly and he arched into his lover, biting back a moan as their cocks brushed. Noctis seemed to agree with him, it was time to move on.

He was sure to coat his fingers in lube and as he gently circled Prompto's entrance he pressed kisses to his skin, ducking his head to suck on a small rosy nipple as he slowly worked the blonde open. Noctis never drew away enough for Prompto to quite breath as he spread him open. There were slow laves of his tongue, hot kisses and the drag of his free hand over Prompto's cock, all while he carefully eased his way. When Noctis had three fingers inside of his lover and Prompto was panting, his hips jerking down of their own accord, Noctis stilled.

He rolled the condom on and positioned himself, withdrawing his fingers and slowly easing himself into Prompto, holding his gaze the whole way until they were joined fully. Allowing the blonde time to adjust, he drug his lips over Prompto's cheek and down his throat. When the other relaxed under him to show his comfort he drew back and pushed forward slowly. He started it out like Prompto had started out their dancing, slow and close, rolling his hips into the body beneath him and increasing the pace.

Prompto was lost to the way Noctis felt inside of him, around him, their mouths finding their way back together with barely breath between them as Noctis started to thrust in earnest, lifting one of Prompto's legs to get a deeper angle. They swallowed one another's moans, moving together toward pleasure.

When Noctis' fingers closed around Prompto's cock the shift of his hips caused him to thrust directly against the blonde's prostate and Prompto cried out, head slamming back as Noctis aimed to force more of the delectable noises from his partner. It took only a few strokes and Prompto lost it, his come stripping his stomach and dripping over Noctis' hand as he near-whimpered the other man's name. Noctis held on as long as he could with Prompto's muscles seizing around him but the glazed, fucked-out look in the blonde's eyes pushed him over and he bit into his shoulder hard to muffle his cry.

They drew apart after catching their breath, Noctis shakily managing to throw the condom away before curling around Prompto who lazy used a discarded shirt to wipe himself off. They pulled up the soft blankets and nuzzling against one another, fell asleep.

* * *

"Whu-?"

The muffled word cut off as the mild discomfort that had woken Noctis brightened into real pain that drew a groan from him and a small yelp from Prompto as he sat up suddenly, shaking his hand and blowing across it. Noctis flipped his own hand over, mimicking the motion before he woke enough to realize.

"Prom..."

He pulled the blonde's hand up, lining his own next to it and stared. Printed across their palms were two identical designs in deep violet. It looked like a revolver with a sword across it, tiny and yet highly detailed. They sat, shoulders pressed together, and stared at their hands. The first pre-grey light of dawn was slowly seeping across the bedroom and Noctis looked into the shining blue eyes of his soulmate with a smile.

"My soulmate is a crime lord...AWESOME!"

Noctis groaned and buried his face in the pillow as Prompto laughed and punched the air, but they both knew they shared the same happy smiles.

 

* * *

 


End file.
